Wish on
Wish on, performed by "Longman", is the eleventh ending of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It started on episode 127 and ended on episode 138, replaced by Fireworks after that. Lyrics Rōmaji Asayake no naka no shizuku ga Mabushisou ni yukkuri to kakurete yuku Kawari yuku kaze no naka de wa Mada sukoshi wa yasashiku nareta no kana Kimi janai to imi ga nai no dakara to Kimi shidai ni anata ga nokoshita koe I wish to wish to be free Sono toki made wa Mada chiisakute mada too sugite Sunao ni aisenai kedo I wish to wish to be free Soredemo sekai wa Tsunagarete atte tomari wa shinakute Hi wa nobotte I wish to wish to be free Kimi wa inakute toki wa sugi satte Hi wa nobotte Kanji 朝焼けの中の雫が 眩しそうにゆっくりと隠れていく 変わりゆく風の中では まだ少しは優しくなれたのかな 君じゃないと意味がないのだからと 君次第とあなたが残した声 I wish to wish to be free その時では まだ小さくてまだ遠すぎて 素直に愛せないけど I wish to wish to be free それでも世界は 繋がれてあって止まりはしなくて 陽は昇って I wish to wish to be free 君はいなくて　時は過ぎ去って 陽は昇って Rōmaji (Full Version) Asayake no naka no shizuku ga Mabushisou ni yukkuri to kakurete yuku Kawari yuku kaze no naka de wa Mada sukoshi wa yasashiku nareta no ka na Kimi janai to imi ga nai no dakara to Kimi shidai to anata ga nokoshita koe I wish to wish to be free Sono toki made wa Mada chiisakute mada toosugite Sunao ni aisenai kedo I wish to wish to be free Soredemo sekai wa Tsunagarete atte tomari wa shinakute Hi wa nobotte Yuuyake ga toketa saki ni wa Mabushisou na mada minu sekai ga atte Kawari yuku kaze no naka de wa Mukashi yori wa kashikoku nareta no ka na Kimi janai to imi ga nai no dakara to Kimi shidai to anata ga nokoshita koe I wish to wish to be free Kanawanu negai wa Namida otoshite inotte mitatte Todoki wa shinai keredo I wish to wish to be free Soredemo sekai wo Ukeireteitte nakiwarai atte Hi wa nobotte Itsu made mo soko ni nai no naraba Bokura doko made yukou ka Itsu made mo soba ni wa nai kara Bokura wa susumu no ka na I wish to wish to be free Sono toki made wa Mada chiisakute mada too sugite Sunao ni aisenai kedo I wish to wish to be free Soredemo sekai wa Tsunagarete atte tomari wa shinakute Hi wa nobotte I wish to wish to be fre Kimi wa inakute toki wa sugisatte Hi wa nobotte Kanji (Full Version) 朝焼けの中の雫が 眩しそうにゆっくりと隠れていく 変わりゆく風の中では まだ少しは優しくなれたのかな 君じゃないと意味がないのだからと 君次第とあなたが残した声 I wish to wish to be free その時までは まだ小さくてまだ遠すぎて 素直に愛せないけど I wish to wish to be free それでも世界は 繋がれて在って止まりはしなくて 陽は昇って 夕焼けが溶けた先には 眩しそうなまだ見ぬ世界があって 変わりゆく風の中では 昔よりは賢くなれたのかな 君じゃないと意味がないのだからと 君次第とあなたが残した声 I wish to wish to be free 叶わぬ願いは 涙落として祈ってみたって 届きはしないけれど I wish to wish to be free それでも世界を 受け入れていって泣き笑いあって 陽は昇って いつまでもそこにないのならば 僕らどこまでいこうか いつまでも傍にはないから 僕らは進むのかな I wish to wish to be free その時までは まだ小さくてまだ遠すぎて 素直に愛せないけど I wish to wish to be free それでも世界は 繋がれて在って止まりはしなくて 陽は昇って I wish to wish to be fre 君はいなくて　時は過ぎ去って 陽は昇って Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Mitsuki * Tsuru Itoi * Iwabee Yuino * Ino Yamanaka * Namida Suzumeno * Metal Lee * Chōchō Akimichi * Renga Kokubō * Denki Kaminarimon * Moegi Kazamatsuri * Inojin Yamanaka * Hako Kuroi * Hanabi Hyūga * Enko Onikuma * Shikadai Nara * Chōchō Akimichi * Kakashi Hatake * Sumire Kakei * Dōshu Goetsu * Hōki Taketori * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Orochimaru * Sarada Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha * Kiba Inuzuka * Temari * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Udon Ise * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Himawari Uzumaki Trivia * This ending theme is fully based on a Japanese card game, Hanafuda. Coincidentally, at the end of this ending reveals three cards of Team 10 excluding Moegi. Category:Songs